Bound Again
by Sapphonic
Summary: [Suby]Sequel to Bound... Set around 6 months after the abduction. Abby and Susan moved on… Can they resist that temptation again? Kerry gets entangled in a threesome with Abby & Susan. with Neela [FF & FFF] [Rated for Content]
1. Bound Again

**"Bound Again"**

**Summary: **Follow up to the Bound Trilogy. Set around 6 months after the abduction. Abby and Susan moved on… Can they resist that temptation again in the Drug lock-up?

**Rated**: M for F/F Sexual Content

_Can they resist it again?_

* * *

**Paint**

_Susan is redecorating her apartment, which she has been leasing out for years after when she left Chicago. Back then Susan decided to rent it out, as an investment, it would be a perfect opportunity for her future. When she came back to Chicago in 2001 Susan bought a house and kept leasing the old apartment out. She decided that the place needed a makeover after the previous tenant who lived there for 8 years, whose taste in décor was revolting. Abby kindly offered to give her a hand so Susan can get it ready for her newest tenants who were due to move in the following week…_

_Their abduction, happened 6 months earlier lead them to temptation again after an event happened between them, since then they moved on and carried on as colleagues/friends. Only Weaver knows what happened the night…_

Susan and Abby are busily working away putting emulsion onto the bedroom wall. Abby is up on the stepladder reaching at arms length, she purposely flicked the brush at Susan, splashing a bit of paint on her. Susan flinched when it splattered on her face. She wiped it off her face with her sleeve and looked at her friend who is carrying on as nothing happened. Susan continued to paint. Abby puts on a sly grin and again flicked the paint on the brush directly at her.

"Abby!" Susan said, as she wiped the paint of her face again.

"What?" Abby replied, looking at her friend innocently.

Susan looked up and studied her friend's face. "It doesn't matter"

Abby shook her head and she stepped down from the ladder.

"The top bit's done"

"Thanks" Susan replied holding the roller and nodded. "Looks like we've done"

Susan bent over to put the roller down and stood up straight to turn to Abby, who

flicked the paintbrush at her for the third time.

"Oh! You little minx!" Susan grinned after catching Abby red-handed and she tried to reach for her brush "Give me that"

"You'll have to catch me first!" She laughed, running away.

Susan chased her and wrestled to get the brush off Abby. Sudden they lose balance and tumbled into a heap on the bed. They continued to laugh and Susan is tickling Abby to get her to let go of the brush. After they stop playing about, they try to catch their breaths and they look at each other seriously when they studied each other's faces. The position they're in, lead them to another flashback about what happened between them six months earlier. To wake her up from the stare, Abby bucked her hips against Susan, who is positioned on top is hesitating whether she should kiss her friend, so she nervously moves her head down; her lips just brushed against Abby's when she was interrupted by a knock on the door…

**The Drug Lock-up**

Susan is standing in the drug lock-up room with her eyes scanning along the shelves to look for the drug she needed to give to her patient. She frowned in frustration as she is fed up with the staff moving them out of order. She noticed, side of her eye that someone has entered the room.

"Do you know where they've put the Activan?" Susan asked, turning to look who entered the lock-up and looked on in surprise "Oh?"

"The nurses have moved them down here" Abby replied, she grinned as she pointed down to the corner.

"Thanks" Susan said, letting out a deep sigh, placing her right hand on her hip. "I need to have a word with everyone about this, they're not even in order"

"Well I guess you can send the next naughty person to the job!" Abby chirped.

Susan raised her brows at the brunette who cuts in front of her to reach for the bottle of Donnatal.

"You are awfully quiet today?" Abby asked, glancing at the bottle.

"I'm ok" Susan murmured, folding her arms.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you haven't said a word to me today"

"I've been busy"

"Busy thinking about what we nearly did to each other last night?" Abby chuckled at her friend as she watch her blush.

Susan stepped forward to leave the room to avoid the conversation, Abby puts the bottle back onto the shelf and stepped back and quickly shuts the door behind gripping on to the doorknob to stop someone from the outside coming in.

"Abby!" Susan moaned, trying to get past.

"So why have you be avoiding me?"

Susan shook her head "What?"

"You feel embarrassed at the fact you hit on me last night?"

"No" She replied in low tone.

"Susan?" Abby scolded, in a playful tone.

"Yes, ok!" Susan sighed and waved her arms to surrender "I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"Eh?"

"You wanted it bad" Abby grinned, hooking her arm round the blonde's hips and pulled her towards herself.

"So did you…" Susan gasped at the pulling force from her colleague. They are now closely face-to-face. Close enough for them to feel each other's breathing against their skin. Close enough for them to see each other's skin forming goosebumps. Their breaths are getting hotter, heavier and faster from the arousal building up between them.

"I didn't deny it…" Abby smiled wryly and tilted her head forward to plant a kiss on Susan's lips. The blonde didn't move a muscle when Abby did that; she only closed her eyes when the brunette pulled away.

"You're beautiful Lockhart" Susan said softly, opening her eyes and tracing her fingers down Abby's cheek and the other hand, flat against the door above her head. Susan studied the brunette's face and slowly traced the tip of her tongue over her top lip as she can still feel Abby's kiss. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Abby nodded "Mmm… Has anyone ever told that how gratifying you are when you look serious? And how beautiful you look when you put on that big cute grin of yours?"

Susan grinned, feeling flattered and then blushed when she realised what she had just done. Abby slipped her hand into Susan's lab coat pocket to pull out a set of keys. She turned to lock the door.

"Abby we can't, not in here!" Susan shouted in her whisper.

"Why not? The door's locked and you said you wanted it bad" She grinned again, swinging the bunch of keys under Susan's nose. "Don't tell me that you haven't made out in here before?"

"Of course, lots…"

"I think most of us have, even Lydia has!" Abby laughed, moving closer to the blonde.

Susan nodded "I know" She raised her hand up to run her fingers through Abby's silky long hair. She then laughed, "That explains why these drugs are out of order!"

"Carter and I done it hundreds of times, when we were desperate for that 'quickie' fix"

"So it was you two that put them out of order!" Susan joked "I can imagine him banging into you against them boxes causing them to fall off the shelves"

"This room should be called the _Drug Fuck-up_!" Abby laughed at the vulgarity.

Susan is still running her fingers through Abby's hair; she then gripped the stethoscopes hanging round Abby's neck and pulled towards herself to make their lips meet. They both teased each other by brushing their lips against each other. With their lips touching sensually Susan pulled Abby again for her to step back to be seated on the stool. Abby moved with her and straddled onto her lap and they part their lips to explore their tongues in each other mouths so they can deepen their kiss. Susan stroked her tongue against Abby's as she swirls it deeply inside her mouth.

Susan's temperature rose from the arousal; she slowly took off her lab coat. Abby's eyes marvelled at her full breasts with her nipples, erect poking through her thin top. She cupped them both and nuzzled her cleavage. She then traced her tongue up Susan's neck; across her jaw line then probed it back into her mouth for another deep kiss.

While they deepen their kiss, Abby's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Susan's pants then slipped her hand down them. The blonde jerked and breathed erratically when she felt Abby fingers entering her core, pumping it in and out.

"Oh god, Abby!" Susan groaned in her smoky voice, as Abby is firmly stroking and massaging her silky essence all over her throbbing clit.

"You're so wet" Abby smirked as she looked at her friend. Susan nodded frantically biting her bottom lip trying to control herself from moaning out too loud. The brunette continued to give her stroking rhythms until Susan broke out in an orgasm. She then gave herself a few seconds to get her breath back, recovering from the climax. Then she untied the brunette's scrubs and slipped her hand down Abby's damp womanly arousal. Susan flicked her fingers against her swollen nub and then slips them one by one inside her.

"Oh" Abby moaned from the fullness as Susan slipped the third finger inside. She wrapped her arms round her neck and bucked her hip, moving up and down on the blonde's lap. Abby's breathing is getting noisy and irregular so Susan puts her free hand over her mouth to mute her orgasmic moans. The blonde started to moan, not with pleasure; from the pain her friend is giving her. Abby sank her teeth into Susan's hand as she climaxed, trying to cope with the heightened pleasure that lead her to orgasm.

They spent a moment embraced, studying each other's face, then they heard the doorknob turn then it turned again. Abby and Susan jumped up and as they quickly do their pants up and sort each other's hair. They can hear the rattle of the keys as someone is trying to unlock the door. They both grabbed the item they had in their hands earlier and turned to look who is entering the room… Carter raised his brows as he walked in and Weaver followed in.

"Why have you locked the door?" Weaver asked as she hobbled in.

"Erm because I wanted a private word with Abby" Susan stammered.

"Oh in here?"

"Well if you want me to explain?" Susan said, sighing with her arms folded, and then she felt shamefully having to lie to her boss. "She wanted a have a word in private and by coincidence we happened to be getting the meds and it was a good opportunity to discuss it in here so I locked the door"

"What was it about?" Weaver asked taking a quick glance at Abby, who is looking down, biting her lip trying not to smirk.

"Well it's confidential"

"Personal?" Weaver asked, sarcastically with her eyes peering over her glasses.

"I erm I need to get these to my patient" Abby said raising the meds up in her hand and tries to walk away.

"Hold on Lockhart, I've not finished" Weaver said, putting arms out to block Abby's pathway. "In future have it else where because this room now out of bounds for discussion or any other activity, do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded and left the room together.

"You think Weaver sussed it out what we got up to?" Abby asked

"Probably, she too smart for our liking"

"You think she's jealous?"

Susan nodded and stifled a laugh. "Abby why don't you ask her if she like to join us for a threesome?"


	2. Bound Again II

**Bound Again II**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Bound Again" Susan and Abby are playing mind games with other and anyone who sees the most patients in one shift wins a night out with Kerry Weaver.

**Rated:** T

_Would you seduce your boss?_

* * *

**Hesitating**

Abby is leaning over a counter at the admit desk, filling out in a discharge form. She keeps making quick glances at Kerry Weaver and keeps hesitating to ask her something. She ducks her head down in her paper every time Weaver looks back.

"Is there something you wanted Abby?" Kerry Weaver said peering over her glasses, leaning on her crutch while tapping away on the computer.

"No why?" Abby answered, shaking her head and carried on writing. She is playing a game of dare after Susan jokily asked her if Kerry wanted to join in for a threesome.

"I noticed that you are hesitant to ask me something"

"Oh?" Abby shook her head and raised her brows.

Susan walked behind the admit desk with a pile of files under arms.

"If you have a problem you should talk to the Chief"

"Talk to me?" Susan interrupted, eavesdropping as she placed the files on to the counter "Is there a problem?"

"Abby hesitant about something and I'm sure she can talk to you as you are less scary than me Susan"

"Oh right" Susan shook her head in confusion.

Kerry takes a glance at the pile of files Susan has dumped on to the counter.

"Has ER been that busy?"

"A few of us have, exceptionally" Susan replied. "I've finished signing reports for the day thank god"

"Can you name them?"

"Kerry… I don't want to broadcast who's who, isn't that a little unfair?"

"Well you come up to my office later and we will sort out a plan for those who worked so hard" Kerry said seated on the chair.

A smile crept along Abby's mouth; she has innuendo in her mind.

"This isn't school you know?" The blonde sneered.

"I know but some of us deserve a reward"

"Oh god, I remember now," Susan laughed.

"Remember what Susan?"

"When Donald Anspaugh first came here 9 years ago, He would give a bag of gums to the one who saw the most patients and the least had to wax his car"

"Who won and lost?" Abby asked

"I won and Mark Greene lost!"

"Mark Greene?"

"Well poor Mark was tied up with this patient with dispute and he couldn't get on with other stuff"

"Oh Susie you sounded like a square!"

"Ok from tomorrow, we will wipe the slate clean and start over again with who see's the most patients" Kerry grinned as she rose up and gripped her crutch in a comfortable position.

"What's the prize?"

"I will treat someone dinner in an expensive restaurant." The red head called out as she walks away.

-----

At the end of next day's shift, Kerry Weaver rounded up the entire finished charts to count how many of her doctors had seen the most patients in one shift. Abby and Susan's were mounting evenly along with Neela's. She carried on peering through her glasses which are nearly hanging off her nose and the gold chain attached to them swinging about as she moves her head.

"Well it's looks like Susan is the winner!" Kerry announced until she was interrupted by Abby placing her last file on the pile. "Erm looks like we have a tie"

"Abby can go" Susan sighed in disbelief.

"No Susan you go and have fun" Abby gestured.

"Ladies, if it's a draw I can take you both out ok?" The red head grinned "Threesome would do nicely, meet me at the "Sushi House" at 8 o'clock"

As they walk away from the admit desk they both guffawed. "A threesome!"

**Persistent **

Abby, Susan and Kerry are in a club nearby the restaurant where they had their prize sushi meal. The place is packed with revellers of all ages. Kerry left the other two sitting at a table, to chat to an old friend at the bar.

Susan busily minding her own business swigging her bottle of beer and Abby looked down and see Susan's legs exposed from wearing a skirt, she slowly traced her hand along her inner thigh causing her to jerk and chokes on her drink at the surprise. They both exchange glances, Susan frowned at her friend as she is grinning.

"Oh of course you hate surprises," Abby said leaning over to whisper in to her ear.

"I hope you're not going to be persistent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doing stuff in public places like at work"

"Why not?" Abby playfully smiled "Are you scare of getting caught?"

"Well yes" Susan nodded tucking her blonde hair behind her ear "It doesn't look good for my position as the chief"

"Weaver did it then"

"Yes, in her own time, not in some drug lock up"

"Well maybe you should have had me the night before then?"

"How can I? Someone was at the door"

"Could have ignored it"

"How? I was expecting a delivery of my new bed, I've waited few weeks for that after missing the delivery guy on several occasions"

"So is your bed comfy?"

"The matter of fact yes" She said abruptly and then sarcastically says "And don't say I'll come round and test it for you"

"Susan what's the hell is wrong with you?" Abby snapped. "The other night, you came on to me, well nearly and yesterday I made the first move in the drug lock up as I knew you wanted me, you were hesitant about it but still went ahead. Now you are still on edge, what is it? What is your problem? I'm having a bit of fun here and you give hot and cold signals and you are the first one to make the first move!"

"Sorry guys I got chatting away to an old friend," Kerry grinned as she sat down "Is everything ok with you guys?"

"Yeah great thanks" Susan huffed as she folded her arms.

"Look guys I know it not fun being joint winners at least you can smile, unless you both had a disagreement"

Abby shook her head. "I'm going to the bathroom," She announced getting up from her seat; she had to squeeze past Susan as the place is overcrowded, she purposely nudged her bum into her face.

Susan walked in the ladies room looking for Abby, she leaned her backside against the wash surface with her arms folded. She waited for her friend to come out of one of the cubicle. The door unlocks and Abby stepped out and looked surprised seeing Susan there. The blonde watched Abby washing her hand and froze to look back at her.

"Toilet's free" Abby pointed; in fact she pointed to all the toilets which are free.

"I don't want the toilet"

"Oh ok" The brunette dried her hands and walked past with a forced sarcastic smile. Abby never got as far as the door because of Susan's quick reaction by grabbing her by the wrist pulling her into the broom cupboard. Abby yelped at the forced drag, she is now positioned against the wall with both wrists pinned each side of her head.

"Since when you been rough?" Abby gasped at her friend's unknown aggressiveness.

"I'm not," Susan started to pant leaning her head forward to press her lips against Abby, "I'm frustrated"

Abby blinked hard "Sexually?"

"No… about you" She muttered in her kiss as she traced her lips and tongue along her neck, Abby starts to squirm in her moan and rolled her eyes with pleasure.

"Me?" Abby smiled in confusion.

"No I can't do this" Susan shook her head as she lets go of her. She leaves the cupboard.

Abby frowned and rubbed her forehead "Hey Suse!" She ran out to catch up and tugged her arm "You have just done it again, hot and cold thing, you know what Suse, just forget it I'm going home, you can have Weaver with pleasure"

"Abby wait!" Susan shouted as she watched Abby storm off.

"Did I just see Abby leave?" Kerry asked, watching Susan sitting back down her seat.

"Yep" She replied, "She's in a mood"

"Why?"

"I don't know Kerry" Susan lied as she suspected that Abby is fed up with her mind games. Then a fight broke out in the bar causing the glass bottle flying about and one hit Susan across her eye.

**Declaring**

It is 1 o'clock in the morning; Susan is standing outside Abby's apartment door compressing the cut above her eyebrow; it is still slowly seeping with blood, leaving a mess on her low cut top. She knocked on the door gently.

"Oh you" Abby sighed half asleep as she opened the door in her skimpy pyjama t shirt and shorts, blinked hard at Susan's deep cut near her brow and her bloody top then gasped "What happened to you?"

"Oh I'm ok, there was a bar fight and I got hit by a flying glass bottle"

"You want me to fix that up?"

"No, I'm ok thanks" She shook her head "Can I come in?"

"Oh let me guess, you're hot now and if I let you in you'll be cold" She said sarcastically

"Yeah very funny"

"It's not actually, its bugging me"

"Well I have a genuine reason for it"

"It better be a damn good reason"

"Well… can I come in then?"

"Yes only for a minute and you can go when you tell me the reason"

"Ok" Susan gave out a nervous sigh and closed her eyes to calm her nerves. "Ok I have something to tell you"

"I'm waiting, I haven't got all night"

"I'm in love," She said softly

"With who?" Abby jumped in shock and the jealousy is starting to take over her. Her thoughts were _who is it she's in love with? Carter? Luka? Could even be Weaver, did they do it? Oh god I feel jealous, I've have really got feelings for her._

Susan took a hard swallow "…with you"

Abby felt like as she's been hit by a bolt of lightening at the shock of the flattery from her friend, then laughed nervously.

Susan looked at her seriously and frowned why she reacting this way. God she wishes hasn't bothered saying anything now.

"I've said my reason and I'll go now" She opened the door to walk in to the lobby.

"Susan wait!" Abby shouted "I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed it's just that you have more nerve than me?"

"What do you mean?"

Abby opened her mouth to speak but her voice was lost, she changed the subject by saying "I think I should fix that cut Susan, would you like some coffee?"

Abby gestured Susan into her apartment and followed her into the kitchen area. The brunette pulls out a stool from underneath her breakfast bar.

"Sit here"

Susan seated herself on to the stool watching and admiring Abby's movements preparing the coffee. Her skirt rode up her legs as she crosses them.

"Look Abby, I don't see myself gay, well I'm not"

"Bi-sexual?"

"Bi-curious, oh I don't know, I don't fancy any other women, I don't even fantasise about them," Susan said in puzzlement "It's you… I'm attracted to you"

"Ok" Abby said answered pulling out a first aid kit from the cupboard. She quickly glanced at her friends exposed thighs. "I have a home suture kit"

"Very plush of you"

"I used to practice suturing pigs feet, Carter suggested it to me"

"Abby why are you not reacting to my desires?"

"What is there to react to?" Abby questioned, parking herself in front of Susan, between her legs. She picked up an alcohol swab to clean the wound, the blonde winced as it stung. Susan is starting to get frustrated and annoyed at her friend's ignorance, as she wanted to know if she felt the same about her for sure.

"I think you're playing mind games to get your own back at me"

"Am I?" Abby muttered innocently as she focuses on putting the thread into the needle and smiled at her.

"I need to know…" Susan raised her brows as she felt Abby's bare skin pressing against her exposed inner thighs. She shuddered with arousal as she can feel her breathing against her skin from her closeness.

"Well…with you giving me hot and cold signals, it has put me off…"

"Oh?" Susan interrupted

Abby carried on finishing her sentence "by telling you how I really felt about you"

"Oh?"

"Damn!" Abby groaned as she rummaged through the kit "I haven't got any local left"

"Ice will be fine"

"I have an ice pack" Abby left Susan to go to the refrigerator and pulled out the pack from the freezer compartment. She placed it on to her brows to numb the area.

"And?" Susan waited for Abby to continue what she had to say.

"And I will close the wound in no time" Abby said changing the subject to tease her possible lover. "Susan do you want me to put your top in a soak? I do have a spare one you can borrow"

"Thanks"

Susan purposely pulled her top off over her head. She smirked at Abby, as her eyes are fixated on the blonde's prominent cleavage. Abby wished that she had bigger breasts like Susan's. Abby carried on suturing with distraction from her exposure.

"That's nicely done" Abby commented inspecting her finished work.

Susan wrapped her legs round Abby's waist to trap her "You haven't told me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She smirked.

"Enough with the game, you little minx!"

"Hey our mission is incomplete" Abby mentioned "We haven't got Weaver in for a threesome yet"

"That's your fault Abby for being a stroppy bitch"

"Susan!" Abby gasped, she then slapped her one of her bare thighs, still wrapped round her.

"Oh!" The blonde moaned at the sharp blow against her skin and grinned, "That was nice"

Abby smiled and then traced both hands along Susan's thighs making her way up her skirt grasping her butt cheeks giving them a gentle squeeze, tracing them along her inner thigh, back and forth teasing her with gentle brushes against her womanhood. Abby leaned forward to mould herself in to her closely and plants a kiss on to the blonde's lips and her little kisses travelled along Susan's jaw line and nibbled her ear.

"Likewise…" Abby whispered in her ear, telling her that she feels exactly the same. "I find it a turn on that I'm secretly fooling around with my boss"

Susan chuckled as she pulled her ear away from Abby and looked at her, they both study each others face; They clung their arms round each other when their lips met again and they parted them to explore their tongues in each other mouths so they can deepen their kiss. They spent a moment deep kissing each other…


	3. Bound Again III

**Bound Again III**

**Summary:** Sequel to Bound Again II. Kerry gets entangled in a threesome with Abby and Susan.

Rated: M for F/F & F/F/F Sexual Content.

_Sometimes we have to save the best till last again…_

* * *

**Directly **

Abby and Susan both crash down on to the bed, arms entangled round each other, passionately kissing. Susan lifted herself to a straddling position over Abby's hips to try undoing her bra. Abby leaned forward to put her arms round Susan to help her, when they released the garment, Susan threw it across the room. The brunette marvelled at her full firm breasts, she cupped them both and nuzzled her cleavage. Susan lets out a moan when Abby gently bites her nipple that sent shockwaves through her body. Susan pulled Abby's t-shirt over her head then ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, wraps it round her hand to pull her away from her breast to guide her face into hers to kiss lovingly on the lips again. Susan probed her tongue as deeply into Abby's mouth as she could. While their mouths are engaged, Susan gently lowered Abby back down in to the pillows and hovered above her when the broke away from the kiss. Susan lowered her head to lick and suck Abby's small pert breasts.

"This isn't going to stop isn't it?" Susan moaned from her arousal, travelling her kisses along Abby's shoulder and neck so turned on by her friend's beauty and sex appeal. She shrugged her shoulders "You know _us_…"

Abby shakes her head playfully "No" she mouthed, letting out grunt when the blonde slipped her hand inside her pyjama shorts to place it between her legs, stimulating her with gentle strokes. Abby reaches her arm out to place her hands between Susan's legs and copied her friend's rhythmical stroking movements. They both carefully peel off their underwear.

Abby wrapped her arms and legs round the blonde to roll her on to her back. Abby used her knees to forced Susan's legs open wide to lower to rest herself onto her. Abby's small hips moulded perfectly between Susan's legs whereas she rubbed her own clit against her friends by grinding rhythmically against her. She done this by lifting her one leg bent over Susan's thigh and targeted her directly in an angle. Susan's eyes marvelled at her friend's flexibility to reach the part that others can't reach.

"Uh uh mmh mmh" Susan's moaning is muffled by Abby's mouth against her lips. They both lovingly kiss deeply with their tongues sliding and stroking against each other. They both growled as they broke away from the kiss. Their grunting noises gets louder and faster at every thrusts Abby made, Susan bucked her hips rhythmically against Abby as she rocked with her. Their breathing becomes erratic and heavier as they near climaxing.

"You look beautiful when you come, you're beautiful anyway" Abby moaned in her movement watching Susan's face shuddering from her orgasm. Abby shuddered too as she cried out with the climax.

They made love three times that night.

**Note**

Abby is standing at the admit desk looking at a chart, bleary eyed and letting out a big yawn.

"Keeping you up Abby?" Neela smiled noticing that her friend could fall asleep there and then.

"A late night last night" She answered trying to keep her eyes open. The tiredness is from spending the whole night making passionate love with Susan. She is not hardly going to tell Neela that! _I spent the night fucking my boss._

"Your prize meals go ok?"

"Feeling a little better now Abby?" Kerry interrupted, limping to her side.

"I'm ok, I'm sorry for storming off like that, I wasn't feeling very well"

"Not by the sound of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Susan said you were in a foul mood, Susan didn't say why but I think you two had a disagreement over something and it's not something to do with the competition we had yesterday"

"Whatever Dr Weaver!" Abby frowned with a firm tone, as she couldn't careless.

"Don't talk to me like that Lockhart!" Kerry snapped and stamped her crutch down to the floor with temper.

"Sorry" Abby waved her hands, surrendering and walked away "I'm going on my break"

Neela sunk her head into her paperwork; dare not to look in case anyone lashes out at her. Neela's eyes followed Abby heading to the lounge and walks off to catch up with her.

-----

"Morning Kerry" Susan said, placing herself in front of the PC, inputting details into the system.

"Morning Susan" Kerry limped to her side and gives her a disconcerting looks.

"What's up Kerry?" The blonde asked.

"It's Lockhart"

Susan's heart skipped at beat when Kerry mentioned Abby's name.

"What about her?"

"I need you to have a word with her, it's her attitude"

"Kerry how long have you known Abby?" Susan said in a whiney voice, dropping her shoulders. "You know Abby won't take shit from anyone, if she's in the right"

"Are you suggesting that I am wrong for asking her if she was ok this morning after asking why she was in the mood?"

"Did you say why you think that she was in the mood?"

"Yes"

"Then maybe you were wrong what you thought," Susan stepped aside "Excuse me I'm gonna grab a coffee from over the road, I haven't had a break all morning, I've been working my ass off"

------

"Are you ok?" Neela asked entering the lounge.

"I'm fine" Abby replied opening her locker and paused when she noticed a letter leaning against her cigarette box.

"Oh a love letter?" Neela joked having a nosey.

"I dunno"

"A secret admirer? Must know your locker combination"

Abby picks up the paper and unfolds it to read the content.

_Dinner my place tonight? I'll cook your favorite, please let me know. Xxx_

_P.S.You were great in bed last night…you sure know how to blow my mind!_

"You were great in bed!" Neela gasped then laughed, looking over Abby's shoulder.

"Neela!" She snapped, "How dare you read over my shoulder especially if I'm looking at something personal!"

"So who is you secret lover?" The young Indian asked out of curiosity.

"None of your damn business"

"The handwriting's familiar" Neela frowned and tries to memorize the style of writing to match up with the writings on the charts out in the ER.

"Don't bother Neela, there's over 100 of us working in this hospital"

"Well my guess it's someone in the ER"

"I'm off to the Jumbo Mart to get a coffee, you coming?" Abby asked avoiding her friends curiosity.

"No I'm waiting for some lab results,"

"Ok" Abby answered putting her coat on as she leaves the lounge.

-----

Neela strode round the admit desk and looked at the triage board, stating patients names, treatment room and symptoms. She sees the same handwriting written on there numerous times but different doctors named next to them.

"Jerry do you know whose handwriting is that belongs to?" Neela asked, pointing at the board.

Jerry raised his head up from his magazine to look up "Which one?" He asked.

"The ones are written in green"

"That Dr Lewis's writing, listing patients for the interns to deal with"

"Dr Lewis? Are you sure?" Neela looked puzzled or lets say shocked, as it can't be possible that note for Abby is from her.

"I am 100 per cent sure, I have worked here for years, her handwriting hasn't changed, you can tell that she's has the neatest left-hand writing I've ever seen"

"Ok Jerry, I'm just going to get a coffee, can you page me when my lab results come back please."

**Punishment**

Abby shivered as the entered the warm air in the Jumbo Mart. She walked down an aisle to grab a snack and spotted Susan. She walks up to her.

"Are you going to cook Lasagne tonight then?" Abby asked, nudging in to Susan, with her hands in her pocket trying to warm herself up.

"Yep" She answered and turned to her friend "I guess that's a yes then?"

"Sure" Abby cocked her head sideways and moves it forward closely to Susan's face, teasing her that she that close that they are almost in a position to kiss. Susan smiled. Neela walked in to the store and froze on the spot when she saw Susan and Abby standing closely together, down the aisle.

"Oh god" Susan looked from the corner of her eyes.

"What?"

"Neela is at the end of the aisle" She forcefully grinned "Don't you think were standing a bit close that makes it obvious?"

"Shit" Abby hissed through her teeth "The stupid girl peered over my shoulder to have a nosey at your note"

"Oh no!" The blonde gasped "Did you tell her?"

"No"

"Then she wouldn't know then"

"I don't know about that, Neela said that handwriting is familiar to her, I think she's going to play Nancy Drew"

Susan sniggered "Well let's do something less obvious like me telling you off!"

"Good Idea"

Neela walked down the aisle to approach the secret lovers.

"Abby I've had Weaver come to me about your attitude towards her" Susan said raising her voice a little to ensure Neela hears every word she says. Listening to Susan's awareness of what happened earlier with the Chief of Staff has wiped the smile of Abby's face.

"Well she shouldn't be presuming things," Abby whispered undecidedly whether to smirk or stay serious as the issue has been raised.

Susan shakes her head "She isn't wrong"

"I know" The brunette snapped.

Susan raised her brows at Abby's response "You go and apologise to her"

"Already have"

"I bet you didn't do it intentionally, you know that you were sorry" Susan nodded frantically.

Abby sucked in a breath and answered in a deep tone. "No"

"Hey, what you guys up to?" Neela grinned nervously interrupting the two.

"Abby! I can't believe that, you know what? I want you to stay out of my way today in the ER because I am practically fed up with everyone moods and interference today, and that goes to you as well Neela, what do you want?"

"I erm nothing, just grabbing a coffee"

"Well the queue's over there" Susan pointed. "I am having a private conversation here, actually Abby I should have sent you to my office to sort this problem out, I will give you something to work through on your next break"

Abby takes a hard swallow as she listened to Susan ranting on, she is so convincing that the brunette is unsure whether the blonde is really telling her off or she must be a damn fine actress!

"Apologize to her again! Dismissed" Susan said curtly.

Abby took one last look into her eyes and walked away. Neela followed her from behind, cringing at Susan's foul mood.

Susan walked back to the admit desk and slammed the polystyrene coffee cup on to the counter and lets out a sigh.

"Something bothering you Susan?" Kerry asked peering over her glasses standing at the other end of the admit desk.

"Yes there is" She replied "Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

Kerry raised her brows at Susan's surprise proposal.

"Well erm… I erm…" Kerry stuttered.

"It's to make up for last night"

"Ok I'll come along"

"7.30 ok? Abby will be there too"

"Oh?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well no as long as she doesn't bite my head off, you don't want to see me angry"

"Why? Will you turn into the Incredible Hulk?" Susan snorted in her laugh.

"Maybe" Kerry mumbled in her smile as she limped off "See you tonight then?"

"What were you two laughing about?" Abby asked, handing over her chart for Susan to sign.

"None of your business" Susan answered scribbling her name. "Bad girl…"

"Are you going to be like that then?"

Susan raised her brows at Abby and grinned.

"So what's my punishment then?"

"Your punishment is that Weaver is joining us for dinner"

**Ménage a Trois**

"So Kerry what is your fantasy?" Abby smiled looking over the rim of her glass taking a sip. They all gathered round on the settee relaxing after their meal.

"What you mean?"

"Who would you most like to sleep with, someone you know?"

"Oh I erm…" Kerry stuttered and blushed "I rather keep that to myself"

"Go on tell us?" Susan smiled folding her arms gently feeling intrigued.

Kerry takes one hard gulp and struggled to find her voice when she tried to speak "I erm… hey don't be offended…erm... It's you two"

Kerry's eyes stared down to the floor, dare not to look at them and her complexion turned in to a deep shade of red. Abby jerked forward as she choked on her drink and starts to cough. Susan nudges and laughed at the brunette.

"Wow Kerry, we had no idea," Abby said wiping her mouth.

"I've had a good idea" Susan nodded.

"Yeah?" Abby frowned looking at Susan.

"Kerry I knew you had a soft spot for me"

Kerry agreed.

"Well I haven't noticed because I keep low profile from you Kerry" The brunette sniggered.

"It's ok, I'm used to being ignored"

"So Kerry would you like us to fulfil your fantasy?"

"What you mean?" Kerry raised her brows at Abby's proposal, taking a sip of her wine. "Oh no guys I don't want you to do it cos you feel obliged to do because of my feelings" She pauses for a second and asked, "Hey you guys done it again since that incident haven't you?"

Abby and Susan nodded in unison.

"Abby and I have been having an affair on and off the past week"

"Oh? not for six months?"

"We only did it once after the incident then carried on with our lives"

"I thought so, but I thought you guys were straight?"

"Well by the looks of it I think we're both bi curious or bi sexual we are just going through a phase but we still fancy men though"

Kerry laughed, "I guess you found the parts that men can't reach"

"Well Kerry…" Abby smiled wryly "Do you want to join us in the bedroom?"

"Oh god" Kerry gasped. It is the first time Susan and Abby see Kerry feeling intimidated. They felt that they were in control.

"Maybe you could teach us a few tricks?" Susan smirked.

"I erm…" Kerry blushed again.

"We can make your dream come true by having a threesome with us" The blonde smiled broadly.

------

Kerry peeled off her blouse to reveal her creamy skin, she looked at Abby and Susan undecidedly who to do first. She opts for Susan, as she is attracted to her more than Abby, Abby lost points down to her no nonsense attitude, Susan is the gentle one. Abby and Susan are sitting on the bed and both let Kerry take control first. The red head gently pushes Susan on to her back and starts unbuttoning her blouse. She plants kisses on every bit of flesh exposed as she undoes her blouse and then nuzzled her cleavage. Kerry's lips made her way up to Susan's mouth and nervously leaned down to kiss her. Susan parted her mouth to welcome Kerry's tongue to explore inside her mouth. Abby watched on. Kerry broke away from the kiss and climbs on to Abby and pulled her top over her head. The red head started kissing Abby along her breasts, while Kerry does that, Susan leans over to Abby and they kiss intensively.

Kerry then switched bodies to work on by taking the blondes trousers off and nibbled her inner thigh. Susan lets out a moan and closes her eyes praying to herself why have they gone this far. She prays that Kerry doesn't succeed herself or Abby with her skills. It felt like a competition, of course Kerry's the experience one. Kerry's eyes marvelled at Susan's sexy underwear and then moved over to Abby to take her trousers off too. She gasped with delight at the brunette's lacy thong, fitting nicely over her trimmed womanly arousal. She slipped them off and turned to Susan again. Grits her teeth on to her underwear and pulls them down her legs.

Susan lets out a gasp when Kerry wrapped her mouth her clit then probed her tongue in to her, Susan is then muffled by Abby when straddled to lower herself down on Susan's face and at the same time she leans over to massages Susan's breasts. Abby moaned when she can feel Susan groaning and licking against her, trying to fight of the pleasure that Kerry is giving her.

"Oh god!" Susan moaned as Kerry slipped two fingers into her and pumped them in and out then Kerry hovered over her to kiss Abby. Susan reached to slip her fingers between Kerry and pumps two fingers in to her. Kerry lets out a pleasurable shriek; she has orgasm quickly as she is too overexcited about getting it on with two women of her dreams. Kerry pulled herself away to recover and grabbed Abby's hands to pull her to lie down on to Susan. Kerry watched at them performing the "69" position with admiration.

"Oh god Susie, oh Susie!" Abby lifted her head up to moan. "Ah ah ah I'm gonna come!" Abby's hips jerked against Susan's face as she climaxed, she then collapsed to recover. Susan moaned in her orgasm too, turned on from Abby's reaction. Kerry grinned at an idea that she had in her head.

"Not finished with you Lockhart" Kerry slapped her hand across Abby's buttocks, she lets out a yelp from the sharp blow. "I'm gonna sort that attitude of yours out"

Kerry pushed Abby on to her front and laid herself on to her back. With one of her hand she pressed Abby's head against the mattress nearly suffocating her. Kerry spreads Abby's legs apart for her to slip her free hand between her legs.

"No Kerry let me recover I'm too sensitive" She begged.

"If I knew if we were planning on doing this I could have bought my strap on!"

"Nooooo!" Susan and Abby shouted in unison "We don't wanna go there"

"Why not?" Kerry grinned "You got this far so what's stopping you?"

"It doesn't feel…" Abby mumbled then interrupted by Kerry forcing her hand inside her, Abby jerked her head up and screamed "Riiiiiiiight! Aargh! Fucking hell Kerry what are you doing?"

"Punishing you"

A pager bleeped from the other side of the room.

"Damn" The red head groaned, "I'm still on call"

"Thank you" Abby mouthed to herself in relief, sinking her head in to the pillows.

"Are you ok?" Susan leaned over to stroke Abby's hair.

"No, thanks to your stupid threesome idea"

Susan guffawed "It wasn't so bad! You were quite happily to go along with it!"

"No it wasn't until that S & M bitch started torturing me," Abby whimpered glaring at Kerry.

Kerry buttoned up her blouse "I'm sorry girls I've got to go to work, I'm needed there" she then suggested "Perhaps we can do this again?"

Abby sunk her head in the pillows again, shaking her head and muffled out "Nooooo!"

* * *

Follow up to this story: "Bound: Unbound" 


	4. Bound To Be Curious Theme Song

**Theme Song I written for the "Bound" Series...**

**Disclaimer: **This song is mine, all mine, mine, I wish Abby and Susan were mine!

* * *

"**Bound to be Curious"**

Is it the gentle sex thing?

Is it your soft skin?

Is it at you're beautiful?

Is it that you're seducible?

----

At first, I felt petrified

Now you've made me satisfied

I can taste your lipstick

I can feel you as you trace your lick

Along my hips

Guide it up to my lips

Bound to be curious

----

Please understand

Take my hand

Let me guide you to my love

Tug, push and shove

Only if you want it to be

Love the way you move into me

Bound to be curious

----

If we can be thespians

Can we be lipstick lesbians?

Don't be cynical

We get physical

Distraction, Attraction,

Reaction, Satisfaction

Bound to be curious

----

I close my eyes you close yours

Get on your back or your all fours

Can I turn your brown eyes blue?

Let me climb on and ride you

I need you to fill my hole

With your green eye soul

Bound to be curious

----

I want you to suck and bite till I bleed

Honey, you make me go wild with need

Can we have our highs?

We slip ourselves up close to our thighs

What can I say?

Don't you love a bit of girl play?

Bound to be curious

----

Was it good for you?

Was it good for you?


End file.
